


a little coffee, a little love

by yerwizardharry



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Seriously it's so fluffy, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerwizardharry/pseuds/yerwizardharry
Summary: "Look, I don’t really like-”“But whenever I steal your-““-sweet coffee-”“-why would you do that?“A series of emotions flicker across Bucks face, like he’s thinking of laughing it off or making an excuse but in the end he turns to stare out of the window, shoulders slumped, hand rubbing absently over the left side of his chest.“It’s a condition of happiness”, Buck sighs faintly. “Y’know. Heinlein.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 330





	a little coffee, a little love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Condition of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606785) by [eadunne2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2). 



> a little buddie ficlet idea stolen from a mike and harvey fic called ‘A Condition of Happiness’ by eadunne2. if you ship marvey go read that because it’s far superior to what I’ve written. i’m not a fic writer by any stretch so pls be super gentle with me. no beta so I claim any mistakes. 
> 
> all the love to tkreyesevandiaz (or zeethebooknerd on tumblr) for encouraging me to post this on here, thank you <3

“Hey, I was drinking that!”

Eddie hides his grin behind the mug and moves to sit at the table occupied by Chim and Hen, who are both chuckling at Buck’s disgruntled expression.

“I don’t know why you still bother protesting Buck”, Bobby comments as he’s passing through the kitchen, “he does it every single morning.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Buckaroo, but I think it might be time to accept defeat. Not that you ever put up much of a fight anyway. Wonder why that is.” Hen agrees, smirking.

Buck darts forward attempting to steal the last piece of bacon off the side of her plate but instead stumbles towards the floor and has to catch himself on the table before he winds up with yet another concussion. He whips around just in time to see Chimney retract his leg back underneath the table, an expression of innocence etched upon his face.

“Hey!” Buck yells, turning to grab a cushion from the couch and lobbing it towards Chim and Hen in retaliation.

“Every morning…” Bobby mutters, moving to intercept childish fight that’s about to take place.

Eddie just smiles, content to sit back and watch the chaos unfold. He takes a large gulp of Bucks coffee and sighs happily. It’s perfect as always - sugary sweet with only a splash of milk.

~

A few months later, with their days off coinciding and Chris at his Abeulas, Buck and Eddie are enjoying a rare, adults only, movie night. They’re both sat on the couch, shoulders pressed together and eyes on the tv when they hear a key in the lock. Maddie bustles into Bucks apartment dropping a bunch of his things on the kitchen island, ranting about not wanting piles of her baby brothers belongings cluttering up her and Chims new house. Buck and Eddie, both exhausted from four night shifts in a row, are too sleepy and comfortable pressed against each other to be paying too much attention.

“I’ve got to get back. Chims cooking dinner but no more forgetting all your stuff at my place okay baby bro?”, Maddie says fondly, ruffling Bucks hair and earning a slap on the arm for her trouble. Eddie chuckles at them both. Maddie flashes him a smile before turning to leave. On her way towards the front door, Maddie swipes Buck’s coffee mug and takes a quick sip.

“Gross!”, she splutters, “Buck why the hell is that so sweet? I know for a fact that we both prefer our coffee as black and strong as possible.”

Buck freezes, his mouth opening and closing, gaze shifting guiltily between his sister and Eddie.

“I…It’s not-I like any kind of coffee Mads, c'mon.”

Maddie rolls her eyes, exasperated. “Buck. You spent an entire car journey the other day trying to convince Chim that black coffee is superior and, i quote, any other type doesn’t even deserve to be called coffee . I distinctly remember because i considered driving right off the road just to put us all out of our misery.”

“Very funny Mads. Feel free to leave at any time.”

Maddie looks towards Eddie for support but finds the other man has his eyes trained on Buck, seemingly lost in though. She looks back towards her brother who has begun to fidget uncomfortably in the ensuing silence, gaze landing everywhere except his best friend.

Fighting down a laugh, Maddie sends her brother a wink and moves once more towards the front door.

“I’ll leave you boys to it.”

The sound of the door clicking shut echoes through the silent apartment.

Buck tenses.

~

"Look, I don’t really like-”

“But whenever I steal your-“

“-sweet coffee-”

“-why would you do that?“

A series of emotions flicker across Bucks face, like he’s thinking of laughing it off or making an excuse but in the end he turns to stare out of the window, shoulders slumped, hand rubbing absently over the left side of his chest.

“It’s a condition of happiness”, Buck sighs faintly. “Y’know. Heinlein.”

Eddie shifts towards Buck on the couch, brow furrowed in confusion. “What? Strangers in a Strange Land? Buck-“

Buck curls in on himself defensively. “F-forget it. Lets just pretend this conversation never happened. It’s dumb. Hey! Would you look at the time, it’s been hours. You should probably go pick up Chris from Abuela’s-“

But Eddie isn’t paying attention to Bucks rambling because it’s finally clicked and his mouth drops open in shock.

“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own”, Eddie recites softly.

Buck sucks in a sharp breath and blushes all the way up to the tips of his ears. He’s a deer in headlights. Chest rising and falling rapidly and wide blue eyes unable to look anywhere except Eddies softening face. As the silence stretches on, Buck squeezes his eyes shut and braces for rejection. For the possibility that he’s about to lose, not only his best friend, but also an amazing kid he’s come to love as his own, all because of one stupid slip of the tongue.

Eddie’s heart breaks and swells simultaneously. He can’t believe he’s going to get this. This beautiful, kind man who cares more than anyone he’s ever met and wears his every emotion for all to see. Eddie brings a hand up to cup Buck’s face in his palm, thumb wiping away a stray tear. Bucks’s eyes flutter open.

“Evan, in those interactions, it isn’t the coffee that makes me happy.”

“No?” Buck whispers hopefully.

Eddie smiles tenderly and lifts his other hand to card through Buck’s hair, tugging him closer until their faces are just inches apart.

“No.” Eddie purrs, breath fanning across Bucks already tingling lips. He watches, mesmerised, as Bucks tongue flicks across the lower one.

“Eddie, please.”

After years of straining, the dam breaks. Eddie yanks Buck across the remaining distance, crashing their lips together. Buck whimpers desperately and crawls onto Eddies lap, hands roaming frantically across his body unwilling to settle in one place. Kissing Eddie is passion and fire and everything that’s described in those trashy romance novels Buck knows Eddie loves but vehemently denies ever having read. But most importantly it feels like finally coming home.

Eddie’s thumbs trace soothing circles on buck’s waist as their kisses begin to slow and with one last kiss to buck’s nose Eddie pulls back. Once he gets a clear look at bucks face though, Eddies blissful expression immediately melts into one of alarm.

“Querido? Why are you crying?”

Buck just smiles brightly and brushes a finger across Eddie’s cheekbone.

“I’m happy.”

Eddie lifts Bucks finger from his face and presses a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Well that’s lucky. Because it’s a condition of happiness for me too.”


End file.
